Text Me Merry Christmas
by hoarfrost-sn
Summary: It's supposed to be a magical Christmas spent together, but with a few delays, Anna is heartbroken and Kristoff might just have a few more surprises up his sleeve. It just might be the perfect Christmas she's always envisioned it to be. Inspired by Straight No Chaser's song featuring Kristen Bell. Kristanna!Modern AU. One-shot.


**hello! since i'm at my grandparents house and the internet connection is the worst, this is the only contribution i can make for my beloved otp this christmas. ; A ; i'm so sorry. but if you've heard of straight no chaser's song feat. kristen bell, text me merry christmas, it's awesome, right? if not, listen to it, now! i get anna feels just by listening to it! i hope you do too. this piece is completely unedited, errors are mine. though, enjoy!**

**warnings: i am a sap.**

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

"_Anna? Hey, feisty-pants. I got caught up with some trouble at the airport and my main flight got delayed. I booked a new one, well, new ones, actually. So now I'm jumping from state to state just to reach you. It's going to take me days with all the turbulence and hampers, but I'll get to you. Just not… not this Christmas. Two days or so. But I'll get to you. I hope this doesn't put a damper on your spirits this season. You'll do fine anyway, I know. Tell Elsa and Sven I said hi. Have to go. Love you."_

Beep.

Anna wiped a stray tear off her cheek with her sleeve before another fat one rolled on the opposite cheek.

She'd put his voice message on replay for the last 20 minutes already, yet she couldn't fully comprehend why his 54 second message could blow her heart into tiny little pieces over and over again each time she'd played it, and why she loved torturing herself with his deep, rich voice she missed so much that it just _hurt_.

He's been away for the last three months, grabbing the opportunity for a better paying job across the country. He knew, of course, that he would have to leave her behind for the next few months and everyone else he loved dearly, but swore that he'd come back before she could even say chocolate.

She's said chocolate for about a hundred times already, but he's still not home.

It hadn't been the same without him, it took a lot of adjusting in the morning without him wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her senseless, or him bringing her her favorite Starbucks Mocha frap in the morning when he takes her to her class or work.

But of course, there was social media. The magic of the internet. She would wake up not to the warmth of his body but to his text greeting her a good morning and the occasional 'I miss you', thrown in with a rare smiley face he uses just for her. Though she never really understood because there was nothing good with mornings without him there next to her. He would snapchat what he had for lunch, tag her in Twitter with that funny looking 'a' that had a tailed curled, she'd say, when she'd make a joke across the globe that supposedly left him snorting out his coffee even through virtual sweetness and silliness. Skype was just one of the best things ever invented, because she could cry openly in front of him about how much she's missed him and he would do the same, and kiss the screen of her laptop goodnight, imagining his virtual face would be warm and real, even if it was just cold and screen.

She loves how sappy he becomes when it's just them.

And as ecstatic as she was when she finally thought she'd get to slip her arms around his neck and kiss him hard and affectionately and wrap herself in his warm embrace, his stupid flight just _had_ to be delayed.

And now he's jumping every state just to reach her.

Anna hit her pillow again, sobbing softly into it at the thought that he wouldn't make it for the holidays. Though her hair was a mop in her head, eyes swollen and nose red, she got up and brushed herself after repeating his message again for 12 or 14 more times, building the courage to tell Elsa and Sven that Kristoff said hi, willing herself not to break down at the thought that he won't be around for her most favorite day of the year.

* * *

><p>"Anna?" Elsa inquired, hands occupied by platters of chocolate brownies and sweets. "Can you bring over the juice at the table? Gran Pabbie loves them."<p>

"Oh," Anna flinched, looking up from her phone clutched between cold fingers, looking preoccupied just as she was. "Oh, um, what did you say? Sorry, head in the clouds and all…"

"Anna," her sister's voice is remorseful this time, setting the pan of goods at the counter. "You're texting Kristoff again, aren't you?"

"Chatting, tweeting, snapchatting, anything just to reach him, Elsa," she blushed profusely at her confession, immediately looking away when her sister laughed at her innocence.

"He's still probably on a plane cross-country, he won't get your message until he's landed," she crossed her arms on her chest, smirking.

"I know! But still…"

"Anna, he's not coming home. Not in a few days, anyway."

"I, I know, Elsa. Its just…" she fiddles with her fingers nervously. "Christmas is a time for miracles, right? And I can't shake off this feeling that he'll come home earlier or so. He has to, Elsa. He has to."

Elsa shrugged, returning to her duties with Anna helping her half-heartedly with baking and cooking. She hoped that whatever that rugged man had planned for her baby sister would work out perfectly, without leaving her heartbroken till midnight on Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Anna (message): <em>Kris.<em>

Kristoff (message): _hi. half way there. long way to go._

Anna (message): _U charged your phone, right?_

Kristoff (message): _59%_

Anna (message): _I miss you._

Kristoff (message): _i miss you too._

* * *

><p>Anna (voice message): <em>Kris, s'boring without you here. Need you. I'll sing you a song while you're probably hogging your bags at the 'port. <em>(throat clearing_) I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you…_

Kristoff (voice message): _I m—bzzzt—uop._

Kristoff (message): _how the hell do u use this bloody thing_.

Anna (voice message): (copious giggling)

* * *

><p>Anna (message): <em>How much longer?<em>

Kristoff (message): _five states, 2 more turbulence problem encountered, estimated travel is two days no less._

Anna (message): _Can't you fly a little faster?_  
>Kristoff (message): <em>can't. not unless i'm superman.<em>

Anna (message): _You are._

Kristoff (message) _i love you._

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve.<p>

They'd been sending each other a hundred texts since yesterday, but Kristoff had stopped replying since Gran Pabbie and his family had settled in the house around nine, making her jumpy and worried about how his flight had gone out.

The lights she and Elsa had put up around the house with the help of Sven gave the room a warm luminescent feeling just intact for Christmas. The room was filled with the heavy aroma of chocolate and all her favorite food that was just simply divine, but couldn't seem to find the appetite to stuff herself at all.

Though the house was filled with carefully invited guests of Kristoff's family and a few cousins, she wasn't really in the mood to plaster a fake smile and say that she was okay without him, so she kept hidden in the kitchen from prying eyes and ecstatic guests. And under the bright Christmas tree next to the fireplace were presents of all shapes and sizes she'd wish one of them would contain her loving boyfriend.

She sniffled as she popped another one of her failed chocolates into her mouth.

Elsa poked her head into the kitchen door.

"Anna?"

"Go away," she stuck her tongue at her sister, to which she laughed off instead. "Not in the mood for any of your pristine advices or sleazy Christmas spirit."

She pulled a stool next to her, still smiling widely. "Okay then. I won't, Grinch. But what are you doing exactly?"

"Eating all the failed chocolate we made earlier. It's a waste to throw them out."

"But you'll get sick."

"I'm already sick. Homesick. For Kristoff."

Elsa smiled amusingly. "You can be so emo sometimes, I love you."

"Hey!" she retorted. "I am not emo. Just really emotional right now…"

"Well, Rapunzel's been looking for you. You do know she went from Germany just to get here just to see us, right? Get yourself together for now and we can discuss your wild emotional problems later."

"But I don't want to see people."

"Anna, your inner Kristoff is kicking in."

"Fine."

After she had agreed to entertain their guests, Anna couldn't help but feel her inside twist at the sight of Kristoff's cousins happy with their own dates, or Rapunzel with her own boyfriend looking happier than ever. She couldn't take it, she couldn't. She couldn't believe that of all people that could be unhappy on this very special day, it just _had_ to be her.

Just when she was planning on slipping away from Gerda's arms and probably sob into her pillow in her room for the rest of the night, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Anna, can you get that? Sven just pissed on the floor and I need to clean it up," she asked kindly, yet a look of disgust she shot at the pooch made Sven retreat under the tables guiltily.

Anna really was partly thankful she wasn't cleaning anything as revolting as piss on Christmas Eve, so she neutrally strode her way to the door.

She began to wonder who it might be, because everyone from their list of guests have already arrived, she was sure of himself. Gerda, Kai, Gran Pabbie, Rapunzel and her boyfriend, most of Kristoff's relatives and—

Kristoff.

It's him.

It's really _him_.

The widest smile breaks from her face and she almost forgets how to breathe when she throws herself at him, laughing and crying and still in shock that he's right at her doorstep.

He drops his bags, strong arms wrapping around her waists with a hand snaking up to press at the small of her back, encasing her delicate frame protectively to his chest.

Tears escape from her misty eyes, one after another as she kisses 'oh gods' and 'you're home' over and over again into his skin, he smiles as one tear rolls down his cheek as well.

When all the breath is sucked out of their lungs and the pounding of his heart against her chest assures her that he's finally home, she pulls away, brushing his long bangs behind and tucking them behind his ear.

"I missed you so much," she says wistfully, watching him and he drinks in the sight of her under the curtain of stars pulled down into the night. "So, so, so _much_."

"I missed you, too. More than anything, Anna," he breathes, one hand cupping her face and rolling his thumb over her swelling cheek.

She stands on her tiptoes to pull him down for another hug. "Please. Don't leave me again. I need you. Here. With me. Kris, please?" her voice is small, threatening to break down into a vicious sob at the thought of having him go again.

His grip tightens around her waists, but not enough to break her. "I won't. Do you know why?"

"Why?" she pulls away again, arms still around his neck, face inches away from him.

"Because I'll marry you," he smiles fondly, pulling out a diamond ring from his back pocket, eyes bright and endearing. "Marry me, Anna?"

She gasps, and the blow in her heart and his presence and everything is just too much, she's feeling just too many emotions at once and she's crying again, and the ring glows under the celestial shine of the moon even if tears cloud her vision again.

And there, it hits her.

He left to earn enough just for her. Just to marry her. All for her.

Behind her, the whole house erupts in cheers and yells of her accepting his marginal request, and her cheeks begin to hurt from smiling so broadly and her heart is swelling in her chest and she loves him so much it just hurts.

"Yes, Kristoff, yes!" she screams and hugs him so tightly he's sobbing happily into her hair, content and the surreal feeling of happiness bursts from his ribs as he picks her up to twirl her around, like the princess that she's always been to him.

When he sets her down, he cups her face in rough hands. "Just don't ever leave again. Ever," she mutters, voice raw from all the laughing and sobbing for such a short moment.

"I won't," he proclaims, and leans down to kiss her, full and deep and reassuring. "I'll always come back to you."

Another whooping cheer from their family and friends, and it makes them both smile into the kiss.

* * *

><p>A late text message sent a vibration in Anna's pocket that night.<p>

You (message): _Merry Christmas!_

It is.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm such a huge sap for happy endings and cute otp moments i'm so sorry. feedback is most welcome. and of course, happy holidays everyone! have a good one. * sends love and hugs your way *<strong>


End file.
